This invention relates to fuel systems and more particularly to fuel systems which include an accumulator.
Prior art fuel systems have provided accumulators connected to the flow passage between the fuel pump discharge and the fuel feed mechanism, such as an injector, for an internal combustion engine. While such systems are effective, they do require the addition of an accumulator assembly and the necessary piping or tubing to connect the accumulator to the system. These systems also provide a point of fuel leakage within the system.